


Insatiable

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was left behind when John and Dean went on a hunt, for his own protection. But when the money runs out, he has to leave their hotel, even though he's in the middle of a heat. Luckily for him, Gabriel charges in like a white night to save him. (Summary sucks, story's better!! :D )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

Sam was woken out of a deep sleep by the insistent beeping of his cell phone on the table next to his bed. He stuck a hand out from under the covers, shivering as the exposed flesh pebbled in the cold air. He groped for a moment until his fingertips met cool plastic. He grabbed the phone and pulled his arm back under the covers. Sam flipped the phone open, squinting his eyes against the bright glare of the little screen, and focused with some effort. There was a little icon showing he had a new voicemail, so he hit the dial button, then groaned as he flopped back down on his stomach and raised the phone to his ear. 

“Hey’a, Sammy. Look, me and dad… This hunt is taking longer than we thought. Uh, we’ll be a few more days. Look, I know the payment on the room’s about to run out, but dad’s got some money he’s gunna mail back. Just...stay inside, and don’t answer the door for anyone. No matter what. That’s an order, and it’s damn important, Sam. If the manager comes around to get in, just bail out the bathroom window and call me. We’ll be there as soon as we can, no matter which way it goes. Stay safe, Sam. Love ya, baby brother.”

Sam felt his heart flutter nervously in his chest as the message ended. There were so many things wrong with this. First, he was running low on food. Then, the hotel was paid up through the end of the week, which was just three days away. Not to mention John had sworn he and Dean would be gone no longer than a week, ten days tops. That had been nearly three weeks ago. 

But the one thing that made this situation even worse was something completely out of their control--Sam’s very own biology. It had been three years since he’d presented as an omega, sweating in the middle of a blizzard somewhere near Boston, whining and begging for his dad and his brother to make the pain and cramping and sheer want to stop. 

John had been at a loss, but Dean had rallied through his horror and fear and had carried Sam outside into the snow. That had been the one saving grace against Sam’s first heat. 

After that, Dean had always looked after Sam, carefully charting his heats so that they were never caught by surprise, always making sure that Sam was never out of Dean’s eyesight in the few days leading up to and the days of his heat. An unmated omega could be fierce if cornered, but alphas were physically stronger, made to subdue unruly omegas, and Dean wouldn’t take the chance with his little brother. Plus, there was the added benefit of Sam smelling like Dean when he was in heat, which offered him a bit more protection. Not as much as he would have had as a mated omega-- at which point any alpha who messed with him would have been ripped to shreds by Sam’s alpha-- but it did help. 

Only, now Dean wasn’t here, and Sam’s heat was just a handful of days away. He whimpered, scared. What was he supposed to do? If Dean and their dad didn’t make it back, or the money didn’t get here in time, then he was faced with two options--beg not to be thrown out on the street, or sneak out and hope to god he wasn’t caught by an alpha in the middle of his heat. 

Neither option was very appealing. 

Panic blossomed in his chest, and Sam fought it down. Freaking out wouldn’t help, and besides, he had a few days wiggle room. Surely Dean and John would be back by then. Wouldn’t they?

 

Sam’s time slowly ran out, and on the day the room rent ran out, Sam went into heat. He was shaking, panting on the cool tile floor in the bathroom, feeling as if he were going to hurl any second. His cock was half hard, and slick oozed its way from his ass, wetting his boxers and his shorts before forming a slowly growing puddle under him. His shirt, an old, worn faded black piece of material, was soaked with sweat. 

Then came the knock on the door. He knew, in a disjointed way, that it was the hotel manager, and that he was yelling, demanding money, but Sam was too sick to care or even understand the words. He forced himself to his knees, closing his eyes as the room spun, then gritting his teeth as he gained his feet. He looked up at the window, thankful it wasn’t too small, and that he was thin enough to fit through it. He reached up, grabbing the little ledge at the bottom and hauling himself up. His arms shook with the effort, but he kept moving, knowing that if he stopped, he’d never be able to make it. Slowly, he unlocked the ancient, rusty twist lock, then pushed the window open. He was never more thankful to be staying on the ground floor as he was when he slid out the window, bracing his hands on the dirty concrete and sliding the rest of the way out. He landed in an undignified heap before leaping to his bare feet and running away as fast as he could. 

 

Gabriel sighed as he glanced down at his phone for the fifth time in two minutes, studying the numbers on the screen. His finger hovered over the dial button, again, but he didn’t press it. Instead, he groaned and rubbed his free hand over his face. 

He was no good at this. Even he had to admit it. The self-proclaimed womanizer, the confident trickster and black sheep of his family, couldn’t dial a damn phone number. He was pathetic. 

Michael would be pissed. Lucifer would laugh, and Cas would give him that slightly pitying look. 

Well, fuck them all. Cas was too much of a pure prude to make a call like this, Michael would look down on him no matter what, and Lucifer… Well, Lucifer was a wild card. No telling what he might do. 

And yet Gabriel swore he didn’t care what his brothers would think of him, whether he made the call or not. 

Damn, he wanted to. He wanted to hear the breathy voice at the other end, to give specific instructions on what he wanted, and when and where. It would be a business call, with a mutually satisfactory ending for both himself and the person who showed up at his door. True, he’d never had to pay for sex before, but he wasn’t against the idea. And in the state he was in, all lusting for a sweet, pliant little omega, he would take anything. 

But-- and there was always a but-- it still didn’t sit right with him. He scowled, finally making up his mind as he pressed the button on the top of his cell, making the screen go dark. 

Fuck it. He’d go for a drive, clear his head, maybe go to his favourite bar, knock back a few before heading home and jacking off for all he was worth. It would be light years away from the satisfaction he could have found knotting a willing partner, but not for money. He hadn’t sank that far, yet. 

So he jammed his phone into his pocket and retrieved his keys from the hook by the front door, slamming it behind him as he headed downstairs and out the door. A few moments later, his car peeled out of the driveway. 

 

Sam stumbled yet again, his feet sore from stepping on loose rocks and tiny slivers of broken glass. He had no idea where he was, except that he could tell he was on the wrong side of town. It was getting dark, so he had to have been wandering for hours, dazed by his heat. It was a miracle that he hadn’t been found by anyone, especially alphas, yet. Sam sighed, shivering, wishing he had a jacket and his shoes. His shorts and t-shirt were fine for lounging around in a hotel room, but not for walking around in the city, lost. He felt a wave of despair at the same moment he stepped on a particularly large chunk of glass, slicing his foot. Cursing the pain, he sank down, glancing at it and realizing that he’d need stitches. But before he could regain his feet, he heard a heart-stopping voice. 

“Well, well, boys, what do we have here?”

 

Gabriel drove in what seemed like a random pattern, but really he had a destination in mind now that he was actually out in the city. There was a small bar, set in a seedy area of town, but that catered to alphas with a certain need. They provided omegas who were worth their weight in gold, because they were unmated, and, more importantly, cared for. Unmated omegas were usually sold to brothels, bitten more times than they could count, but these were lucky omegas. They would never have to worry about being mated and claimed, and, more importantly, they were free, which was something a mated omega never truly was. 

Gabriel wanted one of these omegas, at least for tonight. A omega who wasn’t frightened of a needy alpha, who wouldn’t cower and whine and simply present for Gabriel’s knot. The thought of having to work for his omega made him half hard. 

He swung his car around the last turn before the nondescript, abandoned warehouse that served as the combination bar/omega escort home. His headlights swept the dirty sidewalk on the opposite side of the street, and he braked his car to a screeching halt and was out the driver’s side door before he really realized what he was doing. 

 

Sam whimpered as he was held down, at least three pairs of hands sliding over his body. He felt his shorts rip, torn away, and the cruel laughs and jeers as fingers probed his opening, getting coated in slick. It was such a cliched nightmare, but the worst part was that Sam was so far in his heat that he was whimpering, practically begging the group of alphas to fuck him. He felt the blunt tip of a cock at his entrance, then suddenly there was the screech of tires and a loud voice yelling. Sam was released, falling over on his side, still whimpering as his assaulters were fighting above him. There was the sound of footsteps running, then a soft voice asking if he was ok. 

Gabriel jumped like a possessed man into the group of alphas, kicking, punching and biting. He was smaller than the other alphas, but he had the element of surprise, and the group, while they outnumbered him, were so shocked at the severity of the attack that they fled. Gabriel watched them go, a grim, satisfied smile on his lips, before looking down at the pathetic omega, curled up and whimpering on the ground. He was clearly in heat, and Gabriel would have bet on the lack of a mating mark. Bending down, he reached out and touched the omega softly on the shoulder. 

“Hey, are you ok?”

Eyes the color of chocolate rolled up, full of both need and fear. 

“Please, alpha, don’t hurt me, but I need…”

Gabriel sighed. Why did things like this always happen to him? He scooped the omega up in his arms and carried him to his car. 

It was starting to look like it would be a long night.


End file.
